The Misadventures of a Shinobi Necromancer
by Rigbutter96
Summary: Life and death are two sides of the same coin. With the to bring the dead back, from any universe or time, how will Konoha survive? Mega Crossover with anything that fancies me.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Yeah, here it is. I based my information on Necromancer on a book I read by Lish McBride called Hold me Closer, Necromancer, and that is what I'm going with.

Now, there will be crossovers with a lot of different things, and if I lose track of them, sorry.

This is an AU, and Naruto's parents have been changed, well, his Mom has, and Kushina will play a part in the story. Also, the Rookie Nine and Gai's Team are all thirteen and fourteen, while Naruto is eighteen.

"Speaking"  
>(SpellJutsu)  
>'Thought'<p>

Terms:

Densho- The name for any creature that is not a natural part of Middle World.

Otonashi- The name for any Other World creature that has sentience and isn't adverse to humans.

Spoilers for Hold me closer, Necromancer, in here.

(Prologue)

Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm one of the last living Necromancers in the world.

Now, I know that may sound bad, but in all honesty, it's pretty cool. I mean, yeah, I have to be the bridge of balance between the living and dead, but, hey, what's a bit of work inbetween the fun of making zombies dance?

Okay, so yeah, I do abuse these abilities a bit. Alright, way more than I really should, but thanks to them, the old man let me create DEAD, an organization that is supposed to have an acronym but doesn't. What we do is simple, and the people I chose to help me are all uniquely suited for it. Thanks to my 'gift', I've managed to assemble a cacophony of random people with skills suited to our job.

Our job is to research and investigate, and sometimes exterminate, any and all threats to the village of Konoha, and by extension the Land of Fire, that have to do with paranormal, unexplainable, or otherwise otherworldly phenomenon, as well as hunt down any Densho that decides to run amuck.

To put it like one of the members of my team said:

"Our job is to hunt the things that go bump in the night, and bump back."

(Chapter 1- DEAD and Buried)

Naruto Uzumaki sometimes hated his life. Most of the time he enjoyed it immensely, but sometimes he absolutely hated his life as a Necromancer. It was the little things, mostly, but they seemed to add up and give him a massive headache when they did.

So, as he was backing away from an enraged Dryad, he cursed himself for his connection to the Otherworld, as it was called. Seriously, what had he done to piss of the damn thing?! All he had done was calmly convince it to leave that particular part of the forest and move to another, different, safer part of the forest surrounding Konoha. This particular Dryad had been causing Konoha quite a bit of problems, as it had attacked several children who had come to play in the woods, and was generally being a douche.

It was bad enough that his partner for this particular task, assigned to DEAD by the Hokage no less, was currently reenacting a particular scene in the Evil Dead. Sighing, he gave himself a once over, just to ensure that nothing was wrong.

His black pants and shinobi sandals were fine, as was his long sleeved grey shirt, and the black short sleeved one that had a hood sewn onto it over that. His black glove covered hands we okay as well, while his pale skin showed no cuts. His shaggy grey hair was kept out of his eyes by a black headband with the Konoha Symbol on it. On his back was his trusty scythe, Beatrice, that looked remarkably like the one Dante had in Dante's Inferno.

Yeah, he was fine and badass.

But his partner wasn't.

A thump alerted Naruto to the guys release from the Dryad's grasp, and the guy stood, staggering a bit in a comical fashion as he did. His hair was a silvery-white and his eyes were a light purple. His upper body was covered in a black muscle shirt, while he had grey pinstripe pants and shinobi sandals. At his waist was a jug of water he used to keep himself hydrated, and on his back was the Executioner's Blade once wielded by Zabuza Momochi.

Before Mangetsu cut his head off.

"Naruto, dude, how do we kill this thing? No matter how many times I cut it, it just grows back! How do we kill this bitch?" The Hozuki asked as he steadied his blade. He may have been goofy and relaxed when off of missions, but when on them he was serious, professional.

The Necromancer simply tilted his head and smirked as he raised his hand which was covered by a magical seal. "With fire of course. (Spiraling Wave)!"

A pillar of fire that was swirling came tumbling forth from the seal, hitting the Dryad full force and causing it to burn fast.

The Dryad stood no chance.

In a matter of moments, it was reduced to ash. Mangetsu stared blankly for a few moments before rounding on the leader of DEAD, finger pointed in accusation. "You could have ended this at anytime, couldn't you?"

"Yeah? So?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU?!" Mangestu yelled as he used a jutsu he had learned from a guy named Iruka, the (Big Headed Demon Jutsu) after trading him it for a sandwich.

Naruto simply shrugged and turned away, walking back to the village at a sedate pace, even as he pulled a small leather book from his pocket and read it. It was the condensed Book of the Dead, for use when he needed information on certain things in the field, and the original, locked in his office, couldn't be there. "Consider it a learning experience. besides, you were the one that pissed on the Dryad."

"It looked like a tree!"

"Dryads generally do, Mangetsu."

(Later- Back in the Village)

The Headquarters for DEAD was one of the most obvious, yet well hidden secrets in Konoha, considering the fact that it was fairly easy to get into. Hidden underneath Konoha's Waste Disposal Department, which didn't exist.

As Naruto and Mangetsu, who had dubbed their team 'The Sexy Bastards', entered into the main area of the base, Naruto took the time to examine the surroundings.

It looked more like a mansion than anything else, as the walls were beautifully decorated and there was a sense of western style to it. The walls had a gold colored wallpaper, and the baseboards were made of nice wood. The main entrance was connected to three main hallways, each one going to a different part of the underground complex.

The first, right hand wing went to the rooms, mess, and infirmary, the one directly ahead to his office, armory, and library, and the left hand wing went to the holding cells for the sentient creatures they capture, and also where they were currently trying to expand by opening the tunnels into the remnants of Orochimaru's underground bases here in Konoha.

The Hokage had been kind enough to allow them to use it, but he did say he wanted to meet with Naruto after the Dryad Incident, so the Necromancer had that to look forward to.

By the door waiting for them was a young woman with silvery-blue hair and purple eyes, wearing a warm smile on her face. She had on a long, light blue dress that had bits of white, that was like a maid uniform, that ended mid calf, with white stockings connected to a garter belt and black heels. "Welcome home, Young Master."

Mangetsu snorted and crossed his arms as he looked at her. "He's eighteen, Angela, he ain't young anymore."

Angela Blanc simply smiled serenely and ignored the, in her eyes, pest. "Young Master, there is an elderly man here to see you, he said something about a meeting."

Naruto nodded as he gestured for her to follow as he made his way to his office. Looking around, he noticed that a good portion of DEAD wasn't there. "Angela, where is everyone? I mean, we aren't exactly the biggest organization in Konoha, but really, there should be more."

The maid replied. "Most of them had assignments and left, but Mister Marston and Kyojin have been entertaining our guests."

"And by entertaining, you mean freaking them out by being a zombie and a Titan, right?" Mangetsu asked as he snickered. The best part of being a member of DEAD, in his opinion, was that Naruto could bring anyone, from anywhere, back from the dead. He had done so to several people, all of whom worked for the Paranormal Organization, and John Marston was one of them. The man was a hell of a gunfighter, and he wasn't bad company, when he wasn't rotting.

As for Kyojin, the man was the adoptive older brother of Mikasa Ackerman and Annie Leonhardt, two more recent recruits for DEAD from the badlands outside the borders of the Elemental Nations, places where only Necromancers had access to.

"Mangetsu you shouldn't be speaking like that about the two of them." Angela scolded as mildly as she could. It wasn't a secret that she disliked the Hozuki brothers. She made it very apparent.

Naruto turned and raised a single brow before speaking. "She's right Mangetsu."

The man just grumbled under his breath. "You're just saying that coz she's your favorite."

Entering his office, which was a rather comfortable place that had a small sitting area with two sofas, a coffee table, his desk on the other side with one half of the room built with shelves that held many, many scrolls and tomes too dangerous for the regular library, a pedestal that held Naruto's copy of the Book of the Dead, by his desk on another pedestal was a flask that had a black thing that had a giant eye in it, and finally his desk, covered in papers, reports, and scrolls, made of mahogany.

Mahogany. How he loved the wood and the word.

Standing slightly behind the couch were two of his field agents, both complete opposites of the other.

The first was a grey haired, tall young man that had a heavy build to him, wearing a tan muscle shirt, tucked into olive green military fatigues and black boots. His face was sharp and full, with little baby fat, and piercing golden eyes. He was Kyojin Shingeki.

Marston was looking every bit like a zombie wearing cowboy clothes, and his weapons were what he always used. (AN: I'm too lazy to describe him, so look up John Marston-Zombie on GOOGLE)

Turning his attention to the man sitting on one of his couches, Naruto sighed and sat down, Mangetsu and Angela taking up their positions behind him. Said Necromancer looked at the Third Hokage, his guest, with a mild interest as the Old Man simple sipped his tea with a smile.

"So, Lord Hokage, here for my report?"  
>Sarutobi Hiruzen was his direct superior. No one aside from him and any future Hokage could give him orders, and even then only the Third was capable of gaining his loyalty to such an extent. "Yes. I feel it would be best if I got a full verbal report from you and Mangetsu-kun before you give both verbal and written to the Council later."<p>

Sighing, the leader of DEAD began. It was fairly simple. The Dryad had been causing problems along a relatively busy road by attacking merchants and generally making problems for everyone.

"I see." Mumbled Hiruzen as he sat back and nodded his head. "Very well then. I need a written report by the end of the day, and then we'll both go to the meeting."

"Lord Hokage, before you go, can you please tell me that we're going to be getting some kind of recruits from the Academy this year. Even if their green as grass, we need some kind of support." The Necromancer pleaded.

Hiruzen simply tilted his head as he thought on it. He supposed that having one or two Genin join DEAD would be fine, maybe even three, but for now he had other matters to see to. Such as the Council. "I'll see what I can do. But," The Hokage said as he saw Naruto begin to perk up. "To gain these new recruits, you must handle a small...matter that has come to my attention."

There was a catch. There's always a fucking catch! "And what would that be, Lord Hokage?"

"There have been reports of a Nekomata near the borders. I want you to investigate the possibility that this might be, and, if possible, capture and detain it for study. If not, then exterminate."

"Very well, Lord Hokage."

The old man body flickered away and Naruto collapsed inwardly. Even when cordial and to the point, meeting with a high class leader is always stressful, and he certainly didn't need any more stress than what he had. He needed a vacation. "Go on and get out. Do whatever, just don't blow the base up."

Everyone but Angela left, and the woman closed the door as Naruto moved back to his desk and sat down. She watched him for a moment as he attempted to organize his desktop for a moment, and a moment later when he had given it some semblance of order, before moving to him. He had been stressed lately, as the Hokage had been attempting to set up a Cultural Exchange program between the people and beings of the Otherworld and Konoha, with Naruto being the one who had to go an meet the actual members of the races, and the old man had been getting harder on the young man, sending him a near neverending stream of reports gathered by a spy by the name of 'Gama Sennin' from around the Elemental Nations.

Needless to say, in the words of Mangetsu, it sucked more dick than a five dime whore.

"You know, Naruto, you can take a break every once and a while. Let us handle things for a while." Angela said as she rounded the desk, before depositing herself into his lap. This was perhaps the longest she could be there with him, as she preferred to stay at DEAD HQ than in the field. She ran her fingers through his white hair and hummed softly as he leaned his head against her chest. It was warm and nice.

Naruto replied in a sleepy voice. "I wish I could. These missions have been murder. But someone has to do it. Might as well be me, huh?"

The woman just continued to rub his head. It was hard to be a Necromancer. It really was. Not only were they basically extinct, they also had millions upon millions of false information and some bad eggs that had-basically-turned the world against their own kind.

A knock on the door got their attention and Naruto sighed for the millionth time while Angela stood and straightened her skirt. No use in looking shabby in front of others.

When the door opened, it wasn't to the visage of one of the teams, but rather Mangetsu, and he walked in with a grin and a pep in his step. "Boss, guess who finally convinced the R&D Department of the Shinobi Forces to give us some computers?"

"You?" The young man asked in slight shock. It wasn't everyday that Mangetsu managed to do something that wasn't entirely stupid or pointless to their cause, even if said cause was started to increase the military power of the supposed 'greatest village'.

"No, Boss, it wasn't the dipshit. It was me. All I had to do was convince them that those old terminals weren't worth keeping." came the voice of Naruto's second in command, Kokuo Takagame. The man had black hair and green eyes, with a pointed goatee beard. He wore a black shirt under a red waistcoat, with a black sportcoat over that. He had relaxed looking dress pants and leather shoes on, all black as well.

Kokuo may not have been very strong, but he was certainly strong enough to hold his own against any A-Class Densho. He mostly worked as the liaison between Konoha, and humans in general, and the Otonashi Colonies that had begun to spring up a few years ago. He mostly worked by himself travelling the world and acting ambassador, and whenever he showed up in HQ meant something was going down.

"Really now?" The tone of voice Naruto used showed his sarcasm, as he had had a trying day. Fighting a Dryad that had lost it's mind, dealing with the increasing demands of Sarutobi, not to mention not getting his coffee and ramen brake, well, he was really irritable.

Kokuo nodded and gestured to Naruto's desk, where he kept his private stock of western whiskey and scotch, as well as some high-class sake. "Before we get down to brass tacks as to why I'm here, we might as well get the drinks ready."

Naruto winced. Kokuo was notorious for his being a connoisseur of alcoholic drinks. He wasn't a light weight. So when he said he had news that required heavy stuff, then it was either really good, or very, very, very bad.

Like when gnomes invaded Konoha, or when a pack of Deathclaws decided to make their home in the Forest of Death.

Come to think of it, they hadn't cleared those particular problems out yet. The Third said something about 'increasing the challenge for the shinobi of the village and providing Genin a way to make good money', whatever that meant. "That bad, huh?"

"No, actually. This is a toast. I may have managed to get you a few weeks of vacation." The Ambassador said. At the disbelieving look he got, he smirked and said. "However...to get it, you need to do a small favor for our favorite spirit..."

"...Ashley? What's she need? More fucking waffles?" Mangetsu asked as he lazed on a couch. It was a nice couch, perfect and overstuffed for comfort. The Boss had good taste in furnishings.

"Something about a baby Necromancer that had been subject to TWO bindings. The kid, not even four years older than you, has been captured by some other Necromancer named Douglas Montgomery. I would have asked Eu when she just got back, but she just waved me off and went to her room, probably to sleep. Poor Little girl. The 'last' of the female necromancers." Kokuo replied as he kicked Mangetsu off the couch and sat down, Naruto and Angela copying him on the other one, before knocking back an entire glass of scotch on one go.

A ghostly hand got their attention, and Ashley appeared, wearing her catholic schoolgirl clothes and all. "Listen, Uzumaki, the dude, Samhain LaCroix, needs help. As he is now, he's gonna die. Consider this a request for a favor."

In all honesty, he would have gone anyway, if only to to help another Necromancer. But he didn't tell Ashley that. Oh no, he was gonna milk this. "How much danger is he in?"

Ashley floated for a bit as she contemplated the answer. "June said to find him and find out, and I got some info from Kokuo, but he does need help."

Naruto sighed in an exaggerated manner as he stood and stretched his back muscles, pulling his hood up and grabbing his scythe. "Take me to this 'Samhain', and let me see the situation, and then we'll discuss my payment, aka Vacation."

Ashley grinned and opened a portal, before jumping in followed by Naruto after a wave goodbye to his compatriots. The portal itself was a mix of blues, greys, and blacks, swirling together in a kind of whirlpool. It looked pretty cool, and Magetsu stared at in childish wonder.

Soon after the two of them entering, the portal closed.

Mangetsu broke the rather awkward silence after a few moments, as the three of them had never been together alone without Naruto around. "I have the most awkward boner, now."  
>(With Naruto and Ashley)<p>

They exited the portal in a basement.

That in and of itself was creepy, but it was the dark and twisted energy in the room, deeply ingrained in the very presence of the home it seemed, that put Naruto one edge. Coupled with the table with straps, and the massive bookshelf, and you've got yourself one hell of a Necromancer lair.

The Necromancer looked around and saw a large cage, with two occupants, both naked as they day they were born, a discarded pair of pants, boxers, and a batman shirt near.

Ashley cursed and the two stopped what they were doing, even as Ashley used her halo to light the room. The silence was awkward, even as Naruto simply leaned back and gazed at them.

It was finally broken by the guy, who Naruto assumed was this Samhain, speaking. "Ashley, when I asked you to get help, I assumed you would take some time. It's only been an hour."

The Harbinger crossed her arms and glared. "Really, Sam, do you want me to take back my helper monkey? He's the only one who can help you right now."

The girl looked at our hero of the tale and asked in a polite tone of voice. "And who may you be?"

She had obviously been raised to understand you catch more flies with honey, and a plus was he could free them from the cage. It was actually rather funny. "Naruto Uzumaki. Necromancer. And apparently someones 'helper monkey', a certain someone who will be working for me for quite a while." Ashley flinched at his words while the two older teens in the cage, who had introduced themselves as Brid and Samhain, looked on. "Now, can you two tell me just why you're in the kinky love cage?"

It took a little bit, but Naruto got the full story and had to admit, this Douglas guy was a fucking nut case. Who the hell cuts off a girls head and uses it as a message?! Not to mention resurrecting poor assholes to do their bidding?!

Choosing to ignore the hypocrisy in that statement, Naruto waited for the two to finish "...And then, here we are." Sam finished, feeling really good about getting all of that out of his system.

It was silent as the younger, yet more experienced, Necromancer pondered. "Sam, you either have the luck of a devil, or are a complete idiot. Maybe both." That statement brought everyone up short. "Seriously, what the fuck? In an angst filled anger and disappointment in your mother, you left and didn't stop to gather information? If you had gone and did that, you could have petitioned the Council and they could have intervened, thereby creating an investigation, and leading to Douglas's misdeeds being brought to light."

The black haired young man bristled. "Well excuse me for being emotionally shocked by the knowledge that my mother was scared of me! Didn't your mom feel that way?"  
>Naruto smiled cynically at that. "My 'mom' abandoned me when I was six and saw my first spirit. Saying something about a 'curse'. So no, Sam, I have no idea what it's like."<p>

Ouch. That stung. At least his Mom still loved him. His left him to die. "S-Sorry, man, it's just-"

"Save it. Now step back. This is gonna be a bit difficult."

In all honesty it wasn't, but Naruto was a black humored person, so hey, why not let the lovebirds have their Kinky Love Cage a bit longer?

It was relatively simple to destroy the ruins on the cage, and when it was over, Sam and Brid both bolted out. It was comical in a way, and something he took great pleasure in.

But before anything could happen, a cold voice broke the reverie.

"And who might you be?"  
>AN: This is the start of the first Arc, titled 'Welcome to DEAD', and next chapter is the wrap up, and the beginning of the final half, which will take, just like this one, one and a half chapters to finish.<p>

If anyone can name every piece of media that I used here, as well as the title and what kind, I will allow them to choose a personal story arc.

As always, have a pleasant evening, and taco Thursday.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am rather sad at the lack of review for this story, but it's my new baby, and I just have to write it out.

Honestly, I have no idea how many crossovers will really be in this, or how many will, but the harem is gonna be rather large, and I am currently looking for a stable Lemon writer willing to right the Lemons for this story.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

(Jutsu/Spell)

(Chapter 2- Oh Shit)

It was certainly an awkward situation. A very awkward situation indeed. And if it wasn't for the tension in the air after Douglas's statement/question, then Naruto was sure that Sam would have probably laughed.

As it was, Sam just tensed and looked at the man with no small amount of fear, and judging by the bruises and scrapes on him, he had good reason to be. Obviously this man was Douglas Montgomery, and judging by the decent level of power he was putting off, he was almost a threat to Naruto.

Almost.

While the man had experience, Naruto had power. He was able to easily over power and force his will upon a person, kind of like Conquers Haki in the Manga he liked to read, One Piece. And on that note, he began to notice that some of his employees just so happened to look, act, and have the same abilities as characters in the manga, leading him to come to a conclusion:

One Piece was an alternate world!

But that was a story for a later arc, and he had to focus on the situation at hand. Namely, killing the sunovabitch giving Necromancers bad names. Naruto could feel the negative emotions in the room, a lot of people had been killed here, and a lot of necromancery had been done in here, enough that it was noticeable in the very air itself.

He was surprised that Sam didn't notice it, but then again, he was new to this, as Ashley stated, and he didn't have even a fraction of the amount of power that he or this Douglas guy did. But, for now, it was time for a Necromancer fight.

"My name isn't important. What is, however, is ending this bullshit. So be a good boy and die" Naruto didn't move, instead focusing on his power and using it to call Marston to him and fight for him. He was more than capable of fighting, but he preferred to have others do so, as his own morals prevented him from taking lives unnecessarily.

The ground cracked as the zombified cowboy rose up, equipped with a blunderbuss from a long dead colleague named Nigel West Dickens, a winchester rifle, a schofield revolver, his torch, a combat knife, holy water, undead bait, explosive undead bait, a lasso, and his explosive rifle, all conveniently placed within a never ending bag Naruto had made just for him, all of his weapons enchanted with a bit of Necromancer Mojo to never run out of ammo. He was ready for war.

"What can I do for you, Boss?" The zombie asked as he looked around with the one eye that wasn't rotted out. He watched as Naruto pointed at Douglas and followed the arm to see the slightly shocked man.

"See that guy? Yeah, he doesn't need to live anymore."

John Marston came into the occupation of being the resident zombie/marksman/cowboy/field agent of DEAD via Naruto's many, many experiments into the multiverse. He had been revived after stopping his own Zombie Apocalypse, and saving his wife and son. At first, he had been resentful, but after time and getting used to Naruto's own home universe, well, he became a valuable asset to the organization.

He quickly pulled out his revolver and fired off a few shots, hitting Douglas in the chest twice and lower torso, making the man fall. Before he could even call on his power to fight off the zombified cowboy, Marston had his blunderbuss pointing at his head, ready to turn him and about three feet of concrete to shit. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, partner."

Naruto looked at the cage and found the runes on it, before sending a pulse and breaking it. "Listen, Sam, Brid, stick close and try not to die." Turning to Marston, he gave a grim nod and turned away as the trigger was pulled.

It was over in an instant.

Walking out of the basement, Naruto saw a muscled dude who gave off an aura of arrogance that he had only felt on his old friend Itachi's baby brother. He felt Brid stiffen before charging forward, now fighting the apparent werewolf as he, Sam, and Marston all watched. It was Marston who spoke first. "You know, that's kinda sexy in a twisted, cruel, and masochistic way..."

Turning to Sam, Naruto gave a grin and said. "She's a keeper." He frowned after a moment. "Where's Ashley?"

"After you and Douglas had the little stare off thing, I sent her to go and get a message to my mom and a friend of mine, Ramon, to contact Brid's pack. They should be here soon."

And by soon, he meant right fucking now, as the sounds of battle and werewolves came from outside, making Naruto sweatdrop.

Seriously, it was a small, easy favor, and now it's turned to shit!

Why couldn't he have a nice vacation?

(Back at DEAD HQ)

Mangetsu moaned softly as he dragged his feet through the base. Why oh why didn't he get to go? It was beyond boring here! Especially with all of the other members of DEAD out on assignment or vacation.

What was he supposed to do, train his baby brother Suigetsu? Fuck that! If Suigetsu wanted training, he would get off his watery ass and do it! He was Mangetsu motherfucking Hozuki, he did what he wanted, when he wanted, damn the consequences!

Standing, Mangetsu, with all the pride he could muster, took his pants off and began to walk around the base towards the kitchen, his intent being to drink his Boss' bottle of milk, which he buys just for him each day.

Before he even got halfway to his goal, the eldest Hozuki brother was stopped by a gently smiling Angela, which set off alarm bells in his head. The woman had no tolerance for him and his antics, even though they were ingenious, and was always sure to spoil his fun.

Fun being a relative term for doing stupid shit.

The silence that followed his being found without his pants on, coupled with the annoyed look in her eyes made Mangetsu pale as he realized she was already in a foul mood.

It may have something to do with Sergeant Keroro in her hands and the green paint on her.

"Mangetsu, would you mind telling me just why you aren't wearing any pants?" She asked sweetly. Today had been going fine, as all of the chores had been done and she had a nice cup of some very nice tea. And then, the blasted green frog happened. He had come rambling about conquering the planet with his Gundam models, and she had asked him to please be quieter.

He responded by covering her in green paint.

Now she had to deal with her stained clothes, Keroro, and now a half naked Mangetsu. Not to mention that her Master was off galavanting who knows where, doing who knows what!

But, like the good woman she was, she approached the trials with a calm grace...

...and a whip, for good measure.

She generated a massive amount of killing intent and asked sweetly. "Mangetsu, please put your pants back on."

Said man ran like a bitch as he dodged her whip, even as Keroro escaped.

Hey, there was no shame in running away like that. It was a male self-preservation technique passed down for generations, created perfectly to save men from female fury. Magetsu would be the first person to tell you that he had used it many times.

And that he DIDN'T piss his pants.

As for Angela, she sighed in annoyance as she turned on her heel sharply and stalked away. Such an insufferable man! If she had any say, her Master would have kicked him to the curb years ago, without remorse or looking back. But, as it was, Naruto kept Mangetsu around for a reason that was unknown to her.

She gave another, softer, gentler sigh as she thought of Naruto fondly.

Her Master had saved her on one of his expeditions into the multiverse, exploring her 'homeworld' and saving her from dying at the hands of one Sebastian Michaelis. He nursed her back to health, and in turn, she had devoted herself to him, in body, mind and spirit. It was after that, around three years after he saved her, when he had turned seventeen, that she had come to his chamber, disrobing and begging him to take her.

And take her he did, she recalled with a blush.

After that, whenever the two of them needed to 'scratch an itch' they would find each other. Her blush grew as she remembered his Shadow Clones, and a small trickle of blood came from her nose, before her mind went to his Inter-Dimensional Doorknob he kept connected to a closet in his office, where she had him, under her supervision, built a kinky love chamber full of...toys, he would use on her when she asked him to.

She had to have him when he got back!

(Back with Naruto)

Utter fucking chaos. That was all that could be used to describe the events that took place after he, Marston, and Sam watched Bir rip the guy, who he learned was named Michal, apart. And then the wolves showed up, followed by a pukis and some witches, and finally, he was here, standing across from the lot of them with Marston, Sam giving him a sheepish smile and Brid an apologetic smile as he kept his face devoid of emotion.

Did he mention that he and Marston were tied up and surrounded by werewolves? Yeah, cuz that happened too.

"Listen, I am in now way, shape, or form the guy who kidnapped your daughter. I am simply a friend of Ashley, who owes me so fucking much by the way, who decided to do her a favor, and wound up being tied to a zombie cowboy-"

"We prefer the term 'Living Impaired', Boss."

"-Who seems to think I care about being politically correct! As it stands, I am very tempted to go bat shit insane if I'm not untied in the next thirty seconds!" Naruto roared in frustration. What was with these people?! He helps them, then they tie him to a zombie?! What the hell kinda relationship is that?! WHO THE HELL EVEN DOES THAT?!

'This isn't what I had in mind when Ashley asked for help. In all honesty, I expected something like opening a cage and escaping in a dashing display of explosions. Not being tied to Marston!" He raged in his mind. Maybe he really did need to go on vacation. But where? Where in the multiverse could he go to relax?

Then it hit him. He could go and visit Sirzechs, maybe even get Serafall to come back with him alongside the sexy kitty he met the last time he was there. What was her name? Kuroka? Hell, he could probably even get some really pretty ladies to come and join.

Flexing his power, he broke the rope bonds and stood, not caring for the tense werewolves and fey hounds as he opened a return portal and glared at Ashley. "You owe me, Ashley. I expect my end of the deal soon."

He and Marston leapt through it and the others watched as it closed.

Marston stretched and felt a bit of cracking, before looking at his Boss. "So..."

"We never speak of this again, Marston. To anyone. If they ask, tell them we fought an army of undead demons...with lasers...and sabertooth tiger mounts...flying on pterodactyls."

It was a believable lie, if you were Magetsu. And it just so happened that Mangetsu didn't have enough brain cells to even register the blatant lie to his face when told alongside Angela.

Sometimes it paid to have a dumb friend.

And other times, it sucked more than a five-dime whore.

But in this singular moment, it paid off.

"Boss, I doubt even Mangetsu would believe that." Marston intoned in disbelief.

The man in question randomly appeared, his face coming from somewhere out of nowhere, and he had a deadly serious look on his face. "Are you doubting me, Marston?"

(Later that evening)

Naruto sat in his office going over some reports, grumbling over the fact that the village still used scrolls to write out reports when they could just as easily use computers to email them. Life was weird when you had the technology to do stuff, but no one did! They had the internet, and yet no one used it!

"Damn old men and their wicked ways of trickery, making me do more work..." He grumbled, sipping his cup of tea. He idly noted the lavender taste as he leaned back and rubbed his eyes. Just one more assignment, one more, and he got a vacation. And what a glorious vacation it will be! White, sandy beaches, glistening ocean, the smell of coconuts in the air. Oh, how wondrous it will be!

And best of all, attractive woman wearing little to no clothing!

His inner pervert was really excited about that part.

On another note, Angela had asked him to wait for her in his office, as she wanted to speak to him about something. Naruto sat back and thought about the resident angel, and he smiled as he thought of her.

Their relationship was unusual for a 'Master/Servant', as it was very sexual. When he had first met her, she came off slightly prudish, but later on, after she had expressed her want for him. She was, surprisingly, very into experimentation, as she had a very large libido.

She was also not opposed to sharing, so if he did decide to start a Necromancer Clan in the village, well, he would be able to without offending her.

He had no idea that that had made so many woman, unknowingly, happy.

But as it stood, the vacation he wanted oh so much would have to wait until the Nekomata matter that the Hokage wanted him to look into, as well as his eventual report to both him and the council.

By then, the vacation would be most appreciated and needed, as the stress would be enough to finally push him over the edge of insanity he had been straddling for years.

So wrapped up in his thoughts, Naruto missed as the woman in question walked in, and, seeing he was distracted, quietly closed the door and moved fast across the room, before depositing herself right in front of him under his desk. Her nimble fingers quickly and quietly undid his belt and pants, before pulling them down just enough so she could grasp his manhood through his boxers.

(Lemon Start)

Her slender hand grasped his manhood and lightly stroked it, finally managing to bring the man in question to attention as he snapped his gaze down. His eyes widened slightly as she gave an impish smile, gently stroking his now rock hard shaft. Her lavender eyes looked at the organ appraisingly, looking at each vein and blood vessel on the ten-inch piece of meat. It certainly hadn't gotten smaller since the last time, and if anything, it had gotten a bit wider, now around two inches in thickness.

She gave a devilish smile that sent shivers down Naruto's spine as she brought her lips forward, giving the tip a kiss, before moving on to the sides, leaving small, butterfly kisses along the way, before she reached his testicales, which she gently sucked on, before kissing her way back to the tip. "Master, this Slave has been very naughty. Mayhaps she be punished?"

Naruto knew what game she wanted to play, as she had been trying to convince him to go along with her 'Master/Slave BDSM' fantasy ever since she had him build her Kinky Sex chamber. What the hell? He may even enjoy being a dominant. "Well then, Slave, your punishment will begin by cleaning your mouth with my dick."

She eagerly accepted her 'punishment' as she took at least six inches into her mouth and the very top of her throat, sucking and licking around the shaft as she slowly began to take it deeper into her oral cavity. He groaned as she began to deepthroat him, humming a tune she knew as she did. The vibrations felt amazing, and he fought the urge to spill his seed then and there, regaining control by placing a firm hand on her head and dragging her mouth back over his dick.

"Shit, Angela. That was very close to making me cum." He panted as she continued to slurp on his cock. She loved this, she really did. Even when she had been partners with Ash, she had loved sexual experiences, regarding them as the only thing humans had ever done right, before she met her Master of course. "But since I'm the Master, and you need to be punished, stand and take off your clothing for me."

She gave one last lick to his wet dick like a dog with a bone, before she stood and back up a few paces, before slowly removing her dress, leaving her in nothing but her undergarments, which consisted of all white.

She still wore her black heels, with white thigh high stockings with a garter belt, with white panties. Covering her chest she had one a victorian style corset that made her nice C-Cup chest more pronounced.

Beckoning her forward, Naruto noticed how wet her nether region already was, and smirked. "Wet already? Well, guess you get your punishment sooner rather than later, huh?"

Pulling her into his lap, he gently kissed her as she ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying the feel of his tongue on hers as he removed her panties, running his penis along her slit as he did. She opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped as he suddenly thrust in, making her gasp as he picked her up and down on his prick.

She gasped and moaned as he did, tightening around his member as they moved, and before long, they had both released, Naruto above average member releasing a torrent of cum, causing her stomach to bloat out slightly.

(End Lemon)

The two of them panted as Naruto held her close, feeling his member slowly begin to stop the flow of semen, and Angela's stomach going from slim, to obviously bloated.

Kissing her forehead, Naruto closed his eyes and leaned back, tired and in need of rest and water.

(Elsewhere)

Mangetsu sobbed as he sat at a table in a bar, bemoaning himself for not having several woman attracted to him, like his boss, while being ignorant of the majority of them, like his boss, and getting to fuck one every other day, like his boss.

Why was life so unfair?! Sure he didn't pay taxes, but who did? Yeah, he may have kicked an old lady down some stairs, but it was her fault for being old and slow! And he may have sold Kyojin, at one point, to a travelling circus, but he escaped afterwards!

He wasn't a bad guy, merely...a misunderstood Philanthropist In Manageable Positions.

Yeah, that's what he was!

AN: This is the last chapter of the initial introduction, and the members of DEAD will be slowly introduced, as well as the people in Naruto's six person crossover harem, starting with Angela Blanc of course.

If you have a suggestion for a series to add, feel free to suggest.

**The above Lemon was written by me, and as you can see, they're not very good, so I REALLY need a STEADY lemon writer capable of doing so. All credit would go to them.**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Seriously, so few people are reviewing this that it almost made me cry.

Still looking for a steady Lemon writer. Nothing new there. Though, I am going to practice my own skills in writing lemons, so one day I may be able to write my own.

As for the total amount of crossovers in this fic, well, I do have plans to incorporate some of the followings characters, powers, and/or weapons:

Hellsing: Ultimate

Kill la Kill

Is this a Zombie?

Himari Omamori

Daily Life With Monster Girls

Blue Exorcist

One Piece

Highschool DxD

RWBY

Sands of Destruction

Shuffle!

Gears of War

Fooly Cooly!

Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple

Hold me Closer, Necromancer

Afro Samurai

Pumpkin Scissors

Deadman Wonderland

Attack on Titan

Chobits

Prototype 2

Yeah, there is quite a bit of crossover. Not all of them will be , but for now, this is a good list of crossovers I MIGHT have with this. Nothing is set in stone for now.

(Chapter 3- McKavity Part-1)

No one really liked the Council Meetings, well, except the Civilians, but that was only because they got to yell and scream at each other for a couple of hours.

For Naruto, Council meetings mainly consisted of watching and listening to reports on stupid shit like crops and stuff, while waiting for his turn to give a report on the major events that had transpired in DEAD.

Sitting at his spot, Naruto sighed and rested his cheek on his closed fist, wanting to be out there, looking for the Nekomata that Sarutobi told him about, most likely needing help from him.

Instead, he was listening to a detailed report on the current wealth of the Merchants Guild.

Joy.

"I believe it is time for Naruto to give his report on the recent activity of the Other World." Hiruzen intoned as he smoked his pipe. He was looking forward to this, as the Other World was always full of new and exciting things, and as the Professor, he was always interested in learning new and exciting things.

Naruto stood and made his way to the center of the chamber, even as people quieted down for him. It was nice to know that he could get peoples attention like this. "Alright, the problem with the Dyad on the road has been taken care of, and she will no longer be any kind of problem. However, it has become apparent to me that the Other World is slowly becoming more and more involved in the everyday lives of the people. They are beginning to become bolder in their movements, and are claiming more and more territory as we speak. If something isn't done in the next six months, well, there could be a war between humankind, and species capable of killing humans in droves."

It was grim, but accurate. The Other World denizens, the Otonashi, could be bargained with and an alliance could be made. It was the others, the Densho, who would be a problem for whatever Sarutobi had planned. They hated any and all Middle World citizens, and had no problem killing humans. It was a good thing, though, that there were only three races that could be considered Densho, while the others simply had a skittish relationship with humans and Mid Worlders.

"Is there anything we can do to, at the very least, buy ourselves a bit more time? or is it too late for countermeasures?" An Elder named Danzo asked as he carefully read over the written report provided by the neighborhood Necromancer.

Naruto had to admit, Danzo was one of his favorite of the Council members, as he always paid attention, asked intelligent questions, and provided valuable information when needed. "The best thing we could do is try to make some kind of alliance with as many Otonashi races as possible. If we can show that Konoha was the first to welcome them with open arms, then others will come as well, thereby leading to a much better rapport with even more Otonashi races."

Hiruzen considered this, and asked. "Is there a way we can convince them to join Konoha?"

Naruto closed his eyes and thought for a few moments. It was a plausible idea, and it had it's merits, but it also had the possibility of becoming a major tipping of the balance in the world. Even if only a handful of races joined, then Konoha would have a major increase in military might, and could even be considered the absolute superpower of the world, leading other villages, in an effort to keep up, recruit their own Otonashi, and the occasional Densho who wants to be paid for killing humans, to their sides.

All in all, the pros outweighed the cons, and Naruto would throw in his thoughts. "Yes. There is. All we would have to do is go about this very carefully. Even one misstep could lead to massive ramifications for everyone. Not just Konoha."

Hiruzen simply gave a brief nod as he thought it over, his aging mind working in over time to come up with a plan. "This matter is very delicate, and I believe that, when you return from your mandatory vacation, we will have a proper solution. In the meantime, this Nekomata problem has escalated, and clearer information has been presented: Three female Nekomata have been spotted in the lower east part of Fire Country, near the Old Forests of the Senju Clan. They have been causing a slight disturbance, and I am sending you, Naruto, to deal with it however you see fit. However, if what you have planned puts Konoha, and to a greater extent Fire Country, is put in jeopardy by any plan you may have, I reserve the right to have them, and by extension you and DEAD, executed."

Naruto shivered as Hiruzen gave him the look of a leader, clearly saying that his worth was only that of what he provided for the village. It was a fact Naruto never forgot.

Leaving and heading back to DEAD HQ, he couldn't help the grimace on his face as he rubbed his neck. With the current political climate like it was around the world, he couldn't leave and expect to be welcomed with open arms at another village.

For now, he and his were safe, and that was all that mattered.

But these Neko, which were one hundred percent female in population, were in apparent danger. And three of them together would paint an even more obvious target on their collective backs, as Neko were very rare in terms of Otonashi, and females were considered a 'delicacy' for slavers and whorehouses.

Walking into the HQ, Naruto went to his office and entered, sitting in the nice, heavenly leather of his chair as he contemplated on who to bring with him.

Mangetsu was out. Water and cats do not mix, and he was more than liable to make things worse with his perversion.

Marston would be good, as he had tracking experience, but he was also starting to smell badly, and needed to stay cool in order to reverse the rot, as it were.

Angela would be coming, no doubt about that. Her skills would be great for convincing the Neko to come back.

His last field agent, who had just come back from an assignment, would be too tired to actually be of any help. He needed time to recover, afteral. He was tempted to call and ask Kyojin, but the man was busy building and adding on to the HQ, so he left him out.

The only other one was Rhia, and even then she was more likely to not go unless he promised to help her do some ridiculous task that she wanted done on a whimsy. Seriously, take away the genetic trait of living forever, and suddenly dragonkin woman wanted him to do shit for them all the damn time!

Sighing, he decided to deal with it later, instead focusing on reading an interesting bit of intel revolving around a strange labyrinth that was said to be the portal to the Underworld. If the information that Kokuo had managed to accumulate was anything to go by, then this labyrinth was real and needed his attention, although not immediately.

(Line Break)

Walking through the forest of Fire Country, Naruto had to admit, the trees were quite beautiful. They provided just enough shade that he was cool against the blazing sun of the summer, and aside from the overgrowth of the road, it was pleasant.

Beside him was Rhia, who was hanging off of one of his arms. Rhia was an attractive blonde woman with shoulder length blonde hair, and small purple horns on her head. She had violet eyes and smooth, pale skin. She wore a modified maid uniform that stopped a few inches above her knees with purple highlights on the outfit, and a pair of heeled, knee high boots over thigh high stockings. Strapped to the back of her thighs were her twin revolvers.

Naruto himself did change his clothing as well, now wearing a black shirt that had bandages wrapped around his forearms, covering them and his hands. He had black pants that had bandages around his shins, tucked into his black shinobi sandals. He had his scythe on his back, although reduced in size for travelling purposes, and so it wouldn't be so heavy.

Beside Naruto was a girl with feathery black hair that had red highlights, wearing a midriff bearing sailor school girl uniform, all in black and red, with bits of it looking like a face and eyes, with a sword that looked like half of a scissor blade in red. She had blue eyes, and was trying her hardest to not glare at Rhia for how close she was to Naruto, and make it apparent, even if everyone already knew, that she had feelings for the man.

Her name was Ryuko Matoi and she was one of the newest members of DEAD, having joined some months ago after a venture of Naruto's went, predictably, wrong. She had followed him back after he had stopped her biological mother from ripping her heart out, and helping her defeat Satsuki, her biological older sister, who had also decided to come and follow him back to Konoha, but was on an assignment and couldn't be here.

She had all but demanded she come along when Angela had to stay behind to ensure that Mangetsu didn't do anything too stupid at HQ, like the time he filled the entire thing with pudding, or the time he bought a ton of hookers, or even the time he sold everything for air.

Yeah, that happened, but it was a story for another time, or Omake in a certain instance.

Back to the plot.

They arrived at the entrance of the forest around ten minutes later, with Naruto gazing at it in interest as he expanded his senses to detect any kind of life in it.

Closing his eyes, he felt around and saw the mass of swirling grey color that was the world, before the plants grew light green coloring as if lit by a very weak candle, and soon he felt the entire forest.

The way the, as he called it, Life Sense worked was it gave him a massive view of every single living thing within a certain area. Green was for plants, light blue for normal living creatures without any kind of Otherworld to it. Rhia was a bright purple, and Ryuko was a deep crimson, signifying that they weren't normal humans, or human for that matter.

Expanding his senses, he felt the presence of four Neko, signified by the dark blue. One of them was a child, barely even five or six, while the other three were grown, around his age.

And all of them were female.

Joy.

But the fact that there were four instead of the reported three was disconcerting. It could mean one of many things, each one pretty bad. Man, if he knew it was going to be like this, he would have brought Mangetsu and anyone he could. Fighting a Neko was pretty tough. They had excellent reflexes, were incredibly fast, and had no qualms about going for the balls.

He liked his balls too much for that!

He needed to contact more reinforcements, preferably someone with firepower.

He had just the man.

(Back at HQ)

Mangetsu was sitting in the common room of the base, watching TV, more specifically the Inter-Nation Thrashball tournament. Currently, the Indiashka team of the Wolves were battling the Konoha Cougars, with the star player, Augustus Cole, tearing through the enemy team for a touchdown of epic proportions.

"WooHoo! Go Cole Train! Break some Indie Bitch Ass!" The Eldest Hozuki brother whooped as he began celebrating another touchdown, bringing the score up to 12 to 10, a close game.

Thrashball was a new sport to the Middleworld, having only just been introduced into the populace, and it was already a major hit amongst the people. Every nation now had a national Thrashball team, each one with a different animal name, and minor villages had some of the best ones. Even the separate island nations of Indiashka and Kashkuri had their own teams, and they regularly competed against other teams.

The Cougars were Fire Countries own team, and they were based in the city of Hanover. They were the best, with only the Wolves trailing behind them by a very slim margin in terms of rankings, being only number two.

Before he could really get into his celebration mode, a stern voice made him stop and mechanically turn his head to see who had interrupted him. Who he saw made him jump in fright. "What are you doing?"

She had long black hair done in an orderly fashion, with prominent eyebrows that rivalled that of Might Guy and his son, Rock Lee. She had blue eyes that held a stern visage, wearing an all white uniform that consisted of a top that resembled a generals, with a short skirt that stopped mid thigh, and thigh high boots, all in white. In her hand was a long katana that had a white sheath. She was Satsuki Kiryuin.

Mangetsu held a very healthy amount of fear for her, as she wasn't above using physical violence against him, unlike Angela. She had made it apparent that his zanbatosta style of fighting was not recognized by her as an actual style of sword fighting. She disliked his pranks as they wasted valuable time and resources that could be dedicated to, in her words, 'better the organization that Naruto-Sama has worked so hard to ensure survives'. She had an almost slave like devotion to Naruto, the man who had beaten her without a single scratch, making her the object of teasing by Mangetsu, only for it to backfire when she viciously attacked him for 'slandering' Naruto's name.

A very scary woman indeed.

"Nothing, Satsuki! Just watching Thrashball! Certainly not doing anything against the rules you set up!" That was another thing, she had set up rules for others to follow, and they were backed and enforced by Naruto. She brought about order that Angela's kind nature couldn't.

Satsuki narrowed her blue eyes at Mangetsu, and the man felt himself sweat at the look. He had nothing against her personally, but he preferred her sister. She at least had fun every once in a while, and didn't take herself too seriously.

Satsuki kept her gaze on the Hozuki for several moments before she asked. "Where are Ryuko and Naruto-Sama?"

Mangetsu breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't going to lecture him on watching Thrashball in an 'uncivilized' manner. "Off on some mission. Had to go find a few Neko in the Old Senju Forests, or something. Didn't really pay attention when he said I wasn't going, so...yeah."

Apparently that wasn't the right thing to say as the woman froze. "Did you say Neko?"

"Um yeah." Mangetsu said with a raised eyebrow as he idly scratched his foot, not seeing the big point in it. It wasn't like it was the full moon or anything. Pausing as he thought a bit, using some of his seldom used brain cells, he suddenly looked at Satsuki who was mumbling about 'saving Naruto-Sama from the Naughty Nekos' when he finally asked. "Todays a full moon, isn't it?" At her nod, he swore. "That lucky son of a bitch!"

The smack that sounded after that was heard for miles.

Satsuki crossed her arms under her impressive bosom and leaned back as she sat on Mangetsu's back, the man having a giant welt on his head from where he fist connected with his skull, anime falling from his eyes as he laid there. "Now isn't the time for your idiocy, Mangetsu! Neko go into heat during the Full Moon, the same with Werewolves, and Naruto-Sama is out there in a forest with four of them! The chances of him being raped are too great!"

The man sat up, knocking her off as he did, and poked the lump on his head, moaning at how painful it was. "Yeah? Well, Ryuko isn't the only person with him, Rhia went as well. She'll probably make sure he doesn't get raped by the pretty kitties. Although, I don't know why they would stop that..."

Mangetsu's thoughts were stopped when he fell to the ground, clutching his head in pain as another welt rose up, joining the one on his head, leaving him in a ball of pain. "Because you idiot! If the Neko just so happen to realize he is a Necromancer, then that means that they'll work doubly hard in trying to get his seed, and have a hybrid baby! Having his child would make it nearly impossible for him to combat them, giving them a 'get out of jail free card' for most situations they may find themselves in!"

The Zanbatojutsu using man simply rolled his eyes and said under his breath. "Yeah, again, a lucky sunovabitch."

Another smack was heard from miles around for that one.

AN: Yeah, it has been a while, hasn't it?

I've recently found most of my free time taken up by my new job at Dominoes, so I hope you can forgive me. As for anything related to the chapter, or future chapters, I have that covered in the omake at the bottom.

Have a pleasant day and leave me any kind of review! Even flames are okay, so long as they don't contain crass language, and/or make oneself out to be an, as defined by Webster's Dictionary, Ass: A mule or Donkey too stubborn for it's own good.

(Omake - Q & A: Naruto, Mangetsu, Angela, Marston)

Naruto: What is it like being a Necromancer in a village as militarized as Konoha?

Naruto- It isn't easy, in all honesty. Not only do I have to deal with my service to Hiruzen, but also everyone wanting me to bring back their dead friends and family, or even wanting to use my more powerful abilities for selfish reasons.

Angela: Does it get on your nerves the amount of woman after Naruto? Can you give us a few names as to just who is going after him?

Angela- It does bother me, but not as much as one might think. I have come to accept it as an eventuality, and have moved on. As for his 'harem', well, I do know the Ryuko, Satsuki, myself, Mikasa, and Annie are definitely interested, but for the future, well, I have no idea.

Mangetsu and Marston: Is working for Naruto hard? Is he a fair Boss? What is it like?

Mangetsu- Working for Naruto is hard work, coz not only do I actually have to do work, but he expects me to do it! He is totally unfair, he doesn't even pay me! (The girls all glare at him and crack their fists) I mean he is a wonderful, kind Boss who treats me with respect and pays me lots of money that I do not deserve. *sobs* Don't hurt me, please!

Marston- He is a pretty good Boss, not too strict, nor too kind, treats me like an equal. Hell, he brought me and several others back from the dead to work for him, and doesn't treat us like slaves. All in all, pretty fair and nice.

Naruto: What can we expect in the future of this story?

Naruto- Well, after the McKavity arc, which is this and the next chapter, we go on to the Drowning arc, which is a surprise, because it coincides with Team 7's mission in Wave, which will be a focal point of the Arc.

(End Omake)


	4. Authors Note

(Author's Note)

AN: Double Update! I felt terrible for not updating anything in so long, but I do so now! The reason for my delay is because I not only have a new job, but also need a muse, someone to talk to about this. Already people are asking questions about the story, but right now, the best I got, is that it will be in a series of arcs that are loosely connected to the story arc.

EX: Chapter 1 and 2 introduce main characters that will be recurring, while every chapter after that will be mostly getting those characters introduced and their own storylines. Some chapters will be entire storylines in and of themselves, while others will be multiple chapters. Some serious, other not.

The best way to put it would be kind of like an Anime where every episode is a different thing, or on special occasions more than one, all following a central plot.

As for the harem, well, I need lemons for each of the following, so if your interested, then, well, please contact me however you can:

Angela

Rhia

Ryuko

Satsuki

Kuroka

Blake

Mikasa

Karako

The actual Chapter 4: McKavity will be out in a while, this is more like a questionnaire for you guys and gals.

I have several ideas for a story long bad guy, but I don't know which one I want to go with, and I kind of need help with that. They are listed below with some info on them, so feel free to tell me which one would be the best:

Cyrus Temple: The Commander of the Indiashka N7, the answer to Konoha's Cipher Pol Divisions, as well as the 'original' Blacklight Genetically Enhanced super soldier, and the current leader of the Deathsquads. He is a staunch believer in the Indiashka 'One True God', and has no qualms about killing any 'heathens' and 'blasphemers' that do not follow the same belief, even if they're children. Was a key figure in the Kashkura Wars.

Akuma Sarugaki: The Man of a Thousand Faces, he manipulates things from behind the scenes, treating anyone and everyone as a plaything. Everything he does is for his own amusement, having no care for human life or death, and doing whatever he wants because he wants to, for no reason. He holds a lot of hatred for the Kashkuri people, inciting a genocidal war between the Five Shinobi Villages and Indiashka against them.

Yamamoto Yosai: Current Number One for the position of Fifth Hokage, he was raised in ROOT for the sole purpose of becoming Hokage, and bringing the village into a new age of Militaristic Dominance. While not all the way there, he is known for his harsh punishments and overbearing presence towards everything in the village, sacrificing even his own team to complete missions with one hundred percent effectiveness.

Raizen Tokazei: Not inherently evil, Raizen is more than willing to sacrifice a few eggs for the sake of Konoha, and has no intention of letting any kind of threat enter or get anywhere near the village. Leader of CP9, the top division of Cipher Pol, he deals with foreign and domestic disturbances with a ruthless hand. He has read reports on Otherworld inhabitants, and treats them like second class citizens.

So yeah, three base templates for bad guys for this part of the story, so please tell me who you would like the be the main antagonist, and I can adjust my story to fit them.

See you next time!


End file.
